Love Hina A Month of Winter Ch3: Isolation
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: This is part 3 of Mr. Lee's story challenge, "A Month of Winter Ch1: The 'Beast' of Hinata House". I made this story with his approval. After the confrontation let's see how the girls deal with a cold shoulder.


Love Hina

A Month of Winter Ch3: Isolation

This is part 3 of Mr. Lee's story challenge, "A Month of Winter Ch1: The 'Beast' of Hinata House". I made this story with his approval. After the confrontation let's see how the girls deal with a cold shoulder.

I don't own Love Hina credit goes to the original owner.

Once again Keitaro was sitting in his room looking in the mirror but this time instead of seeing a scarred up creature he saw his formal self smiling back at him but like all good things it must come to an end as the monster those girls created stared back at him.

Once again he broke down and cried silently.

"_Wh…wha...what have I done so bad to deserve this…I…tried …I really tried my best to make them happy…I gave all I had but it's never good enough… WH…what do they want from me…They took everything from me, my mind, body and finally my life… I have nothing left to give even forgiveness_." He whispered.

Naru was sitting on her futon holding her liddo-kun doll tears still streaming down her face remembering the good times her and the girls had with the manager before the tragedy. Each memory would pierce her heart more and more as she remembered the times she would mercilessly punish the Manager for silly to no reasons.

"_I…I know now what I've done was mean and cruel…But I don't want to leave the place I call home…I… don't want to be separated from my dearest friends…please… oh… please…Keitaro…forgive us one last time…I promise I'll change"_ she thought while wiping the tears from her eyes.

2hrs later Keitaro decided he would go down to the teahouse and get some fresh air. On his way down he ran into Motoko with his hood over his head and a black bandana over his nose and mouth (Looking somewhat like a thug) he kept rolling in his wheelchair until she stopped him.

"_What do you want Motoko Aoyama San_?" he asked without looking at her. When she heard him use her whole name her heart sank even deeper. Knowing that it might be futile she at least had to try again to reason with him.

"Ura…No…Keitaro sempai" she said while bowing her head on the floor.

"_Humph…this is funny…Not too long ago I was a Vile Male, __**LOSER, WORTHLESS, SPINELESS, AND A PERVERT,**__ and now after ruining my life… I'm sempai…what a joke_" he thought shaking his head.

"Ura…No…Keitaro sempai" she said again getting his attention.

"_I…I…would like to properly apologize for all the wrongs I have inflicted upon you…I know you may hate us…I…I mean…me …but please…please…reconsider…I beg you…I promise to never hurt you again…and listen to your side of the story if you have accidents…but please…reconsider Keitaro Sempai"_ Motoko asked her head still bowing on the floor.

Keitaro didn't say anything he just calmly rolled out the way like she wasn't even there and kept on towards his destination the teahouse.

Motoko looked up and was shocked as she saw the back end of Keitaro's wheelchair. She called his name a couple more times but to no avail he just kept rolling on until he disappeared from her sight. Her heart broke instantly as she then ran to her room falling on her futon face down and cried.

"_Kami Sama…I…I don't know what else to do he wouldn't say anything to me…He…acted like I was a total stranger… he hates me…what am I going to do now…I don't want to leave this place…were like family."_ she whispered while weeping. What she and the other don't know is that he doesn't hate them he hates what's become of them.

Finally making it to the teahouse Keitaro noticed that she had closed early what for we don't know as she helped Keitaro in pushing the wheelchair up the one step. At the table Keitaro noticed that Haruka had a worried look on her face as she served them some tea. She really didn't want the girls to be evicted but she had no authority to change his mind and quite frankly she thinks they deserve more than that. As she looked at her scarred nephew's face she almost broke down and cried again.

"_I'm so sorry…Kei-Kun for not being there when you needed me most_" she thought. Keitaro still had a little of his old self left and opened him arms up so he could comfort his aunt/cousin in a hug who was on the verge of tears.

"_It's okay…You did nothing wrong Haruka-Chan you have your own business to run you can't always look after me…and thank you for being there at the hospital even though I was unconscious I could hear your thoughts_" he said while stroking her back.

After the touchy scene Haruka decided to try her luck on getting him to reconsider. She knew it would be a very long shot but she really wanted to try.

"Ne…Kei-Kun…"

"Yes…Haruka"

"Could you please reconsider giving the girls another chance…They don't have anywhere else to go …and you know that…Kei" she said.

Keitaro"s brows furrowed and then spoke with a not so pleased tone.

"_Haurka-Chan I'm really trying hard not to call you Aunt right now…But anyway… forget it…In a few more weeks… they… __**ARE… GONE**__…I have no forgiveness, sympathy, or chances left…__**LET ME TELL YOU THE REAL STORY HARUKA**__… I was tied up with a rope in a chair accused of raping one of my precious friends…I was begging and pleading that I was innocent not one of them…__**NOT…ONE**__…even tried to listen to me…it was like I wasn't even there…they just ignored me until…__**PUNISHMENT TIME**__…you know the thing they do on a consistent basis…anyway as I was already wounded from the earlier beating I took I was found guilty until a light of hope came or so I thought…I know who your thinking about and yes it was…__**MUTSUMI… I JUST KNEW SHE WOULD CLEAR IT ALL UP**__…that was until the god of bad luck struck again she blurted out the wrong thing the wrong way which led to the __**CREATURE YOU SEE NOW…AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE THEM…WHERE WAS MY FORGIVENESS, SYMPATHY,CHANCE… HARUKA… TELL ME WHERE IT WAS…NOT EVEN SHINOBU WAS ON MY SIDE…I HAD NO ONE (sob)… NO… ONE…IN MY CORNER…I WAS ALL ALONE (sob)…IT WAS THEM AGAINST ME…AND YOU KNOW THE**__**WORST PART**__...I've gone through this mess since day one and it only got worse and worse and no-one even cared… why do they hate me_" he said crying into his cousins arms as she hugged tightly him with her own tears falling down.

Koalla Su, Mutsumi, Kitsune and Shinobu has decided to talk to Haruka also and headed down to the teashop hoping that she could convince Keitaro into changing his mind. Just as they were about to enter they heard him ranting they heard everything and felt terrible (especially Kitsune since she instigates most of it) for what they did to him and have done to him from day one. A few minutes later the doors open to the teahouse and they saw Keitaro exiting using the ramp Haruka put out for him. As he passed by the 4 girls Shinobu greeted him like usual to only get nothing not a look no words nothing. This hurt the blue haired girls heart as tears began to well up in her eyes "Sempai…I'm so sorry…please don't hate us" she thought. As he kept rolling he heard.

"_Keitaro-Hun" _

"_Oni-Chan"_

"_Sempai"_

"_Kei-Kun"_

They all called his name only for him to keep rolling away like they weren't even there just like they did him.

Meanwhile in the dorm Naru was thinking of ways to redeem herself and decided to put on a kimono not just any kimono the one he liked when they went to the festival. In her mind she figured she would do whatever it took to change his mind even if that means sleeping with him because remember in her mind she thinks that's what all men want is her body.

"_If…if…th...this don't work …I don't know what else to do_" she thought nervously. As Keitaro entered his room and closed his door he heard a knock on the door. He Kinda figured out who it was and was about to shout go away but he thought better.

"_Come in_" he said.

Upon entering Keitaro's room in her kimono she was surprised he didn't react the way she thought he was he kept his eyes straight forward no life at all in them like he was a zombie.

"What is it you want Narusagawa Naru San" keitaro asked

Naru was shocked she thought he would make a move but he didn't he just sat there looking at nothing but the mirror he usually sits in front of.

"State your business or get out" he said this time more fiercely.

Naru started to cry right then and there "_Gomen_" she said bowed and left. Naru ran up to her room and instantly fell on her pillow and cried like a child that just got an ass whoopin.

Keitaro rolled up to his desk opened his drawer and pulled out and magic marker. He then rolled to the wall where the calendar was and drew an X on the day "_Another day closer to freedom_" he said and then prepared himself for sleep.

Next Author please: Thanks Mr Lee and I agree with you those girls got off too easy in the anime.

I know It could be better but I wanted to give you something cause its taking too long to update.


End file.
